<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She is the sun by Reckuten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643571">She is the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckuten/pseuds/Reckuten'>Reckuten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blame quarantine, F/F, all words are made up, thank u thor for my confidence, thats a made up word, whenever i think my writing is bad i think about that avengers quote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reckuten/pseuds/Reckuten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the photo Christen posted on her Instagram today and the heart eyes jumped out at me so badly I couldn't not write this.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Please enjoy my probably bad poem from Tobin's perspective as she muses about Christen.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Or, quarantine has driven me crazy enough to write this.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Stay safe everyone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She is the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way she brightens a room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way her smile lights up her face. Makes others feel the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She burns brightly. Full of everything, always wanting more. She is never satisfied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could light up a city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lights up mine every night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is laughter and love and everything good in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is hard to miss. She draws people in. Drew me in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mouth opens and her voice is sweet like sugar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words transcend what I thought I knew about the world. They make me want to crawl inside, understand her brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brain is the most beautiful thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And her eyes? Her eyes hold her soul. They hold mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She speaks and her eyes light up and her smile turns her mouth upwards and I feel myself falling, falling and I can’t stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don’t want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands move in time with her words, arms stretching across the sky that holds no limits for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is light, she is fire, she is beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moves with grace in everything she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If humans could see the vibrations we give out hers would be the most captivating, beautiful things one could witness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles at me and I lose every thought I ever had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing matters when I see that. Nothing has ever mattered apart from that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I fall, but I fall into her arms. Into her loving embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is soft. She is home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her wild curls splay out where she lays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles, so peaceful and in love and I need to capture this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I take the photo, and it will never do her justice. It will never capture her true beauty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am lucky to feel even the smallest part of that when her lips touch mine. When she breathes life into my lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I feel her love wrap around me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is the sun.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>